<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're The One I Like by TearsAndFlowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398962">You're The One I Like</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsAndFlowers/pseuds/TearsAndFlowers'>TearsAndFlowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, Summer Solstice, luigi ships it, mario and peach are both dorks, mario gets shy around his crush, mario is obsessed with cake, the word "smile" is used way too much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsAndFlowers/pseuds/TearsAndFlowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone likes to speculate about Luigi and Princess Peach being a couple. Luigi is the kingdom's hero, after all; how could anyone not want him? However, Peach has her eyes set on someone else: Luigi's brother. One night, during a party, she decides to confess her feelings.</p><p>(Alternate universe where Mario and Luigi's roles are switched)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mario/Peach Toadstool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're The One I Like</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is for a newer AU I've been working on called Mario Brotherswap. Basically, Luigi is the beloved hero, and Mario is the one who doesn't get much appreciation. I'm not used to writing these characters (and I'm not an expert on the games), so I apologize if I got the characterization completely wrong.</p><p>Oh yeah: I wanted this to take place during a party, but I wasn’t sure what to have the party be for (I didn’t want it to be another “rescued from Bowser” party), so I randomly went with “the summer solstice”. I hope that works okay.</p><p>For those wondering about my Shadow Boom AU: I swear I haven't abandoned it or forgotten about it. I've been struggling a lot with writing it for a while now, and I've decided to take a break and write for a different fandom for a while. Hopefully, I'll get my inspiration and motivation back eventually.</p><p>Anyway, enough rambling. Hope you enjoy the story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the night of the summer solstice. Every year, the Mushroom Kingdom held a festival for this occasion at Peach's castle.</p><p>The castle was crowded that night. It seemed as if the entire kingdom had come to celebrate. There were so many people there that some of them had to stand outside. Fortunately, the castle staff was prepared for this, and had food and activities available both indoors and outdoors.</p><p>Peach scanned the crowd, looking for one specific person. She was a little worried that he wouldn't be here, given his anxiety around large crowds. However, he had promised that he would come, and he wasn't one to go back on his word. Finally, Peach spotted a man in green.</p><p>"Luigi!" she shouted with a wave.</p><p>Luigi looked up, and smiled when he saw her. "Hey, Princess!"</p><p>Peach went over to him and gave him a hug. "It's good to see you, especially when I'm not being kidnapped."</p><p>Luigi hugged her back. "Yeah, it's nice to have a break for once."</p><p>They let go of each other, but kept smiling.</p><p>"How have you been?" Peach asked.</p><p>"I've been doing okay. I've been very busy, though. There was a huge pipe problem in Toad Town that everyone was expecting me to fix. Good thing Mario was there to help!"</p><p>"Where is Mario, anyway?" Peach asked. "Did he stay home again? He's been doing that so much lately."</p><p>Luigi grinned triumphantly. "Nope! I got him to come with me this time."</p><p>Peach's heart fluttered. "Really? Where is he?"</p><p>"Probably eating all of the cake," Luigi said with a chuckle. "We should go find him before there's none left."</p><p>Sure enough, Mario was stuffing his face with cake.</p><p>"Come on!" a toad groaned. "Leave some for the rest of us, uh...Marvin, was it?"</p><p>"It's Mario," Luigi corrected.</p><p>Mario turned around. "Hey, Bro!"</p><p>His demeanor turned shy when he saw who was with Luigi. "Oh, and...P-Princess."</p><p>Peach smiled. "Hello, Mario! It's good to see you. I'm really glad you came."</p><p>Mario fidgeted with his gloves. "It's good to see you too."</p><p>An awkward silence followed.</p><p>Peach coughed. "Luigi, would you mind taking care of that...thing we talked about?"</p><p>Luigi looked confused. "What thing, Princess?"</p><p>"You know…" Peach glanced back and forth between Luigi and Mario.</p><p>"Oh." Luigi realized what Peach was trying to do. "Right, right! I'll go, uh...do the thing."</p><p>He gave her a quick wink before running off (most likely planning to hide from the crowd in the bathroom again).</p><p>"What was that about?" Mario asked.</p><p>"Oh, nothing." Peach made a beckoning motion. "Mario, will you please come with me? I want to talk to you."</p><p>"Me?" Mario winced at how his voice cracked when he said that. He cleared his throat. "S-sure, Princess."</p><p>He finished the last bit of his cake, then practically jumped over to Peach.</p><p>"Okie dokie! Lead the way, Your Majesty!"</p><p>Peach smiled. "This way, please."</p><p>Peach led Mario through the castle. They soon came to a flight of stairs.</p><p>"I've never been to this part of the castle before," Mario said curiously.</p><p>"I don't bring many people here."</p><p>Peach glanced around to make sure no one was watching, then grinned mischievously. She leaned down towards Mario's ear.</p><p>"I'll race you to the top," she whispered.</p><p>Mario grinned back. "You're on, Princess!"</p><p>The two stood at the very bottom of the stairs.</p><p>"Ready…" Peach said. "Go!"</p><p>The two began to run up the stairs. Well, Peach ran. Mario's method was to use his signature jump, which allowed him to climb multiple stairs at a time. He may not have been able to jump as high as Luigi, but it was still rather impressive.</p><p>Mario reached the top first.</p><p>"Yahoo!" he cheered, doing a victory pose.</p><p>Peach giggled. "Oh, darn! You win, Mario."</p><p>When she got to the top, she motioned for Mario to follow her again. They soon came to a set of double doors. Peach opened the doors, and the two stepped out onto a balcony. They were greeted with a cool breeze, a strong contrast to the blistering heat they had endured during the day.</p><p>"This part of the castle gives me the best view of the stars," said Peach.</p><p>Mario looked up at the sky, eyes filled with wonder. "Mama Mia…"</p><p>"Beautiful, isn't it?" Peach asked softly.</p><p>Mario nodded. Then he looked back at her. "Oh, yeah, didn't you want to talk to me about something?"</p><p>Peach nodded. She was a little nervous, but she couldn't put this off any longer. She took a deep breath before she began.</p><p>"Mario...I'm sure you've heard those rumors about Luigi and me."</p><p>"Oh. Yeah, I have." Mario averted his gaze, his expression neutral. "Luigi, uh...he said none of that was true."</p><p>Peach nodded. "People like to speculate about us being a couple, but we're just friends. Luigi is a great guy, but he's not really my type."</p><p>"Really?" Mario's eyes shifted nervously. "So, uh...what is your type? I-if you don't mind me asking, I mean."</p><p>Peach smiled. "Well...there is a guy that I like. He's a little shorter. He's outgoing and energetic, and loves a challenge. He's very kind and selfless, and is always willing to help those in need. He's very supportive of his brother. He absolutely <i>loves </i>cake. And, he has the most adorable smile."</p><p>"Wow," Mario replied. "Sounds like a great guy. Does he know you like him?"</p><p>Peach blinked. <i>Is he teasing me, or is he really that oblivious?</i></p><p>"I’m not sure if he knows."</p><p>"Well, you should tell him! I'm sure he would like you back."</p><p>"Oh?" Peach playfully raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think that?"</p><p>"Well…" Mario looked down at his hands. "You're very kind and compassionate, always looking out for your people. You have a pretty voice, and a cute laugh. You're really fun to go kart racing with, or play party games with, or do anything with. A-and, you're really beautiful too. You're a wonderful person, and anyone would be lucky to be loved by you."</p><p>Mario was blushing, and Peach was pretty sure she was too.</p><p>
  <i>Wow...he really feels that way about me?</i>
</p><p>"S-sorry, was that weird?" Mario asked.</p><p>"Not at all. I think that's really sweet of you to say." Peach walked closer to Mario. "So...you think I should tell him?"</p><p>Mario nodded.</p><p>"Hmmm, maybe I'll do it now," Peach continued. "He's here at the party right now, so this is a good chance."</p><p>"He is? You should go find him, then!"</p><p><i>Oh dear,</i> Peach thought. <i>He really</i> is <i>that oblivious.</i></p><p>"I don't have to."</p><p>"Huh?" Mario looked confused. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Peach gently took Mario's hand in her own. "Because he's right here."</p><p>Mario stared blankly at their intertwining hands for a minute, as if trying to comprehend the words he had just heard. Then his eyes went wide.</p><p>"...Oh.<i> Oh</i>."</p><p>Peach giggled. "I like <i>you</i>, Mario. I like your laugh, your smile, your voice, your energy, your loyalty to your brother, everything. I think you're a great person, and that you deserve more appreciation than you get."</p><p>"You...you really think so?" Mario asked softly.</p><p><i>He's not used to being complimented by people other than his brother, is he?</i> Peach realized with a pang of sadness.</p><p>She knelt down beside Mario. Gently, she removed his hat. She was amused at his confused look.</p><p>"Yes, Mario. I mean every word.”</p><p>And with that, she planted a kiss on his nose.<br/>
</p><p>Mario's face turned almost as red as his hat, eyes wide in surprise. Peach giggled. Once the shock wore off for Mario, a bashful smile formed on his face.</p><p>"Th-thank you, Princess. That means a lot, coming from you."</p><p>Peach ruffled Mario's hair with her free hand. "There's no need to be so formal when it's just us. You can call me Peach."</p><p>"Okay, Pr--uh, Peach."</p><p>Peach stood back up, still holding Mario's hat.</p><p>"Can I have that back now?" Mario asked.</p><p>"Hmmm, I dunno…" Peach said with a teasing smirk.</p><p>She took off her crown and put the hat on her head. "How do I look?"</p><p>Mario giggled. "Not bad!"</p><p><i>Gosh, he's so cute,</i> Peach thought.</p><p>"Here." She placed her crown on Mario's head. "Now you can be the princess!"</p><p>Mario grinned. "For my first act as princess, I declare that everyday shall be National Pizza Day!"</p><p>Peach bowed. "It shall be done, your majesty!"</p><p>They both laughed.</p><p>"Ahem."</p><p>They both turned towards the sound of the voice. Toadsworth was standing in the doorway, tapping his foot.</p><p>"Princess, the guests are getting restless. They keep asking where you are. Please come back downstairs as soon as possible, before they begin to fear that you've been captured again."</p><p>"I’ll be right there, Toadsworth." Peach turned to Mario. "Well, this was fun while it lasted. We'll have to pick a less busy night to go on a date."</p><p>Mario nodded. "I'd like that."</p><p>After swapping hats again, the two followed Toadsworth back downstairs. The old toad's suspicious glances in Mario's direction didn't go unnoticed by either of them.</p><p>When they returned to the party, they quickly spotted Luigi at the snack table. He waved at them. Peach gave him a wink. He beamed in return.</p><p>"Will you excuse me for a moment?" Mario asked Peach.</p><p>Peach nodded. "Of course."</p><p>As Peach went to see her other guests, Mario went over to Luigi.</p><p>"I saw that." Mario crossed his arms. "You two planned this, didn't you?"</p><p>Luigi smiled sheepishly. "Heh, looks like you caught me, Bro. After you told me you liked her, I talked to her and found out that she liked you too. So I encouraged her to confess to you, and I suggested she do it during the festival."</p><p>"So you didn't just drag me out here because you thought I needed to get out more. You wanted to set me up with Pe--the princess."</p><p>Luigi nodded, looking rather proud of himself.</p><p>Mario smiled softly. "Thanks, Weeg."</p><p>Luigi hugged him lightly. "Anything for my Big Bro!"</p><p>He let Mario go. "Now go find your girlfriend. I'm sure you want to spend some time with her."</p><p>Mario's heart skipped a beat at the word "girlfriend".</p><p>
  <i>I guess she really is my girlfriend now, isn't she?</i>
</p><p>He waved as he walked away. "Catch you later, Weeg. And make sure there's some cake left later!"</p><p>"As if you haven't had enough already," he heard Luigi mumble.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mario calling Luigi "Weeg" was my own idea. I just thought it'd be cute.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>